Perks of Being a Role Model
by Mitzia
Summary: Mr. Sullivan makes his class write letters to a girl no one knows anything about. The students don't really care and write random things they like in theirs, while Katie shows concern for the girl she doesn't know. When the mysterious girl has a rough past, Katie tries telling her about her own past. A story of a girl helping another and solving her own problems in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Friend,

It's nice to meet you. My name is Katie. You may not know me, but I don't really know you either. You see, my teacher, Mr. Sullivan, gave us this assignment to write letters to you about anything. This confused me since he won't tell us a thing about you.

I feel like I'm the only one actually taking this seriously. The kid next to me, Adam, is writing about football. He's captain of the football team, but he's not as smart as he his good at getting touchdowns.

The girl on the other side of me is Serena, the most popular girl in school. She's dating Adam. Bit of a cliché, right? Have you ever dated anyone? I never have. Anyway, she's writing about her love of Justin Bieber and One Direction. If you like them, you'll enjoy her letter.

Anyway, I hope you're okay. If you are sick, I hope it isn't too serious. But if it's something else, please feel free to write me a letter as well, no matter how short. I've had my fair share of problems and wouldn't mind listening to some of yours if you have any.

Well, class is almost over and Mr. Sullivan is collecting papers now. I wish I could write more, but this is it for now. I hope we can talk again!

Love always,

Katie

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~! I know it's short, but there wasn't much I could write for the first chapter~! TT^TT I promise it will at least be more than five paragraphs next time...TT^TT Anyway, I hope you liked this super short chapter...**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Katie,

Thank you for that thoughtful letter. I know some things about you. After I received your letter, I asked Mr. Sullivan about you. He said you're a good student and a nice and reserved person. Reminds me of myself, to be honest.

You were right, you were the only who took this seriously. I got letters about sports and TV dramas. Someone even sent me a story they wrote about an adventure to Candy Land. It was really strange.

I haven't dated anyone either, Katie. No guy would look twice at someone like me. I guess boys really do go for the blonde bimbo types, huh?

I feel kind of bad Mr. Sullivan made you guys write these letters to me. He is my father and is trying to make me feel better. Forcing his students to do that for me isn't exactly helping.

It's nothing serious and I'm not hurt, I suppose. If I could tell you, I would like that very much. I hope I'm not being a burden.

I guess it started when I signed up for this social media website, one where most of my classmates were on. I posted random stuff about my love of musicians like Simple Plan and Green Day. People started calling me stuff like 'emo' and 'attention seeker' when it wasn't true at all. They began taking things to the next level, saying stuff like 'she probably cuts herself' or they called me a slut.

The comments got a lot worse day by day and I didn't have a lot of friends, so I couldn't really find help. I couldn't turn to my family either because they were busy with work and I didn't want to bother them with my problems. People told me I should kill myself and stay offline. I wanted to stay away, but I needed to know what they were saying.

The words got to me and I did end up cutting. I slit my wrist every day, but the cuts weren't that deep. One day, I cut a little too far and bled a lot. My dad came home and took me to the hospital where I got treatment. Not long after I was admitted again for the same reason.

Now I have no idea what to do and neither does my dad. But each day the urges to cut get stronger and stronger and I don't know how I can restrain myself.

I'm sorry if I said too much. It's just that I never told anyone this, ever. I feel like I can really trust you. What do you think I should do? If you don't respond, I'll understand. No one wants to talk to a freak like me.

Love always,

Friend

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sad, ain't it? If it's not, I apologize...I guess. I've never dealt with cutting nor do I personally know anyone that does/did, so it was hard for me to write in this from her perspective. The 'friend' won't get a name and I don't know why. I just feel like she should sort of stay anonymous. In case you haven't noticed, this story talks a lot about bullying and the consequences of it. I feel it is an important matter that should be taken more seriously. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will probably be two or three more chapters.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Friend,

I had no idea you're having problems like that. Never in a million years would I have expected you to be bullied. I wouldn't even have thought you would resort to cutting.

I wouldn't judge you for that or stop talking to you. If I knew someone who was hurting as much as this, I would want to help them as much as I possibly can. You see, we seem to have similar histories.

When I was little, no one in my neighborhood wanted to play with me. I would just sit in my backyard and read while the other kids played kickball in the ally.

I didn't have any siblings and my parents didn't care about me. I was alone since birth.

Since I didn't really understand people, I was an outcast when school started. I was the main target of bullies. Actually, on my first day of school, I lost my first tooth because older kids were beating me on the bus.

After a year of bullying, I lost it. When I was in first grade, I wanted to kill myself. Can you believe it?

I never told anyone that, at least not my side of the story. My parents eventually found out I was suicidal and asked me if I was. I said yes and they just shrugged it off. When they did that, my world – what was left of it – fell apart. My parents didn't care that I wanted to die. In my mind, if your parents, the people who brought you into this world, don't care, what's left?

When I was seven years old, I attempted suicide five times. I would stand in front of my mirror with a knife up to my neck. Every time I tried, I just couldn't do it. A voice in my head screamed, "What if someone out there is hurt like you and only you can save them? You're only seven, there's still a lot to live for!"

It was a thought that would occur every time. It somehow kept me going.

I want to tell you something. Life is hard, no one said it'd be easy. But it's those hardships that make it worth living. I know it's a bit of a cliché, but life really does get better.

I wanted to die, but a few years after my attempts, I made many wonderful friends and I was happy, truly happy.

The suicidal thoughts may never go away. Even now I still have them. We can't get rid of them, but we can learn not to listen to them.

No matter what happens, someone cares about you. From what I can tell, your dad cares about you and so do I. It may not be much for now, but trust me, one day you'll have many more friends who'll love you.

One day, when you're all better, I hope we can meet. It'd be really cool if we could. Let's make it a goal, okay?

Love always,

Katie

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...Okay...I'm really lazy and this just seems like a really good place to end the story. So that's it! (^_^"') This chapter was based on my past with bullying, so I hope it was written well. I, like Katie, want to help people with depression and such. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
